


You're Not Done Yet

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Healing, Injury Recovery, Past Character Death, Reunions, Short One Shot, Somehow this is not the shortest thing I've ever written, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: It begins and ends with Lucas Grey.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You're Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly less pissed about Lucas' death than I expected. He went out on his own terms and fought to his last breath.
> 
> All I can say is, I'm really glad he wasn't a target. Having to pull the trigger is something I would not be able to handle emotionally.
> 
> I also think it's fitting that he was right about Diana. Lucas started this fight, and even in death, he finished it. A full circle.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me. Enjoy!

47 found himself on the ground, writhing and coughing from the poison. Diana and the Providence guards were long gone by now.

It seemed Lucas was right. 47 didn’t listen to him, and now here he was, dying on the sidewalk.

He remembered Olivia’s facial expression when she found out. It hadn’t been a pleasant one, to say the least. Her lip curled and she swore violently at the sky.

47 coughed again. He tried not to move, knowing he would start choking at any moment. Best not to catalyze the process.

“You’re not done yet.” No… Not possible. And yet, when 47 looked up, Lucas was standing over him.

“You’re dead.”

“But you’re not.” He kneeled and placed a hand on 47’s chest. A cool sensation spread throughout his entire body. Lucas sighed. “I told you not to trust her.”

“I know.” 47 coughed a final time, and then the pain stopped. The room began to spin.

“See you on the other side.” When he got to his feet, Lucas was gone. 47 swallowed. He would one day join his brother in eternal sleep… but that day was not today.


End file.
